Both My Brothers' Keeper
by VoicesOffCamera
Summary: Darry has been looking after his little brothers for years while their parents worked late. But what happens one day when things get out of hand? Soda's in trouble and it's up to Darry to deal with situations that are beyond his maturity level... or are they?


**Author's Note:** This is just a quick little one shot to cross off my list! A few different people requested this so I hope it lives up to your expectations. Special shout out to milou for the reminders to work on this story! If you haven't yet, go check out the descriptions of the one shots that I have on my profile and let me know if any in particular strike your interest and I'll push those to the top of my list. Anyway, hope you like this and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Both My Brothers' Keeper**

Darry was bored out of his mind. He had wanted to go play football with some friends after school, but both his parents were working today which meant he had to head over to the elementary school to get his brothers and walk them home. Ponyboy, who was only eight, couldn't stay by home by himself which meant Darry had to stay home with him. Sodapop was ten now, and their parents allowed him to go out with his friends after he checked in at home after school as long as they didn't leave the block even though Darry suspected that Soda and Steve didn't always follow this rule. At least he wasn't stuck at home like Darry was though. It wasn't exactly exciting for the fourteen year old to sit around the house.

Darry was sitting on the couch watching television while Pony had spread out on the floor with paper and his markers and was intensely focused on his doodling for an eight year old. Darry would often glance over at him curiously, unable to understand how he could be so consumed by his task. At least it made his job of watching him easier though.

Suddenly Darry heard the sound of feet pounding up the front steps. He turned to see Johnny Cade throw open the door as he came panting in, a frightened look on his face. It was enough to get Pony to look up from his drawing.

"Johnny?" Darry said confusedly. He stood up from the couch as he studied the ten year old who had just run in to their living room in a panic. "What's wrong?"

Johnny gasped in a breath. "Socs… down at the lot…" he panted. "Soda…"

That was all he needed to hear. Darry was already hurrying out the door without any further explanation. He was at the bottom of the stairs outside before he realized that not only was Johnny following him, but Ponyboy was too. He stopped, looking up at Pony who had just made it out onto the porch. "Ponyboy, stay here," he ordered firmly.

Pony skidded to a halt on the porch and his eyes got big as if he had hit him. Darry almost rolled his eyes. He was always so sensitive. "But Darry…"

"No, you can't come," Darry cut him off. "You have to stay here. Okay?" Pony looked hurt, but he nodded anyway. Darry hesitated a moment longer, feeling a bit guilty. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave Pony by himself. "Don't leave the porch, okay Pony? Not for any reason. Stay right there. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Pony said quietly, backing up a step.

Feeling marginally better Darry turned and took off with Johnny right on his heels.

The vacant lot where they often played football wasn't far, just at the end of the block. Darry sprinted the distance, leaving Johnny a good distance behind him. Within a couple minutes he could spot the group at the far end of the lot and he could hear the shouts and grunts from the fight. He poured on the speed as he did a quick inventory. He could spot Soda, Steve and Two-Bit all in the middle of the fray. They were fighting five older boys that at a glance looked to be at least Darry's age. They were all older than even Two-Bit, who was twelve. Despite all that the three young Greasers were holding their own surprisingly well.

As Darry approached he did not hesitate. He launched himself at the nearest Soc and tackled him hard in a perfected football form. Caught completely by surprise the guy went to the ground like a ton of bricks, hissing as the air was knocked out of him. Darry shoved himself back to his feet and immediately went for another one.

Everything was a blur. Johnny had joined back in the fight as well, which evened out their numbers to five on five. Despite the fact that most of the Greasers were probably four years younger than the Socs they fought they still had the upper hand. Soon enough the Socs were retreating as they shouted profanities at them. They piled into a Mustang that was parked nearby, indicating that at least one of them was probably sixteen, two years older than even Darry. They all shouted and threw rocks at the car until it sped away.

Darry sighed and then turned to take a look at his gang. Johnny appeared unscathed; he had only joined the fight after Darry had tipped the balance in their favor. Two-Bit had a split lip that was bleeding pretty good, but otherwise appeared to be fine as he let out loud whoops of celebration. Steve had one eye that was already swelling shut, but even so he joined in with Two-Bit's celebration.

Then his gaze fell on his little brother and he visibly gave a start. Sodapop was standing a little off to the side and had blood flowing freely from his nose as well as a dark bruise forming under his left eye. He was hunched over slightly as he tried to cup his bloody nose but he winced every time he tried to touch it.

Darry was immediately at Soda's side. "Soda? You okay?"

"'M fine," Soda mumbled into his hands.

"What happened?" Darry demanded, looking around at the others around him.

"We were just hangin' out and tossin' the football around," Two-Bit said. "The Socs came over lookin' for a fight. They took our ball and wouldn't give it back. So… Soda tried to get it back."

"They took a damn cheap shot, all ganged up on him!" Steve interjected angrily.

"That's when we jumped in and I sent Johnny to get you," Two-Bit finished.

Darry felt anger boiling under his skin. Why would anyone want to jump a ten year old? Soda was just a kid. "C'mon, Soda, let me see how bad it is," he said as he leaned closer and carefully pulled Soda's hands away from his face. Darry visibly winced as he saw that the damage was worse than he thought it'd be. Not only was there blood pouring from Soda nose but there were scrapes around his mouth that were bleeding as well. Soda was clearly trying to put on a brave face but Darry could see tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "What…?" Darry muttered, unable to complete a thought at the sight of all the blood.

"Uh," Two-Bit started as he shifted uncomfortably. "We were over by the curb when the fight started. They threw him to the ground and he kinda… face plated."

Darry cursed loudly, something that he rarely did especially in front of either of his little brothers. He suddenly wished that the Socs were still around so that he could pound them to a pulp for doing this to his kid brother. "Mom and dad are gonna have a cow," Darry muttered as he carefully tilted Soda's face this way and that to try and get a better look at the injuries.

"Darry?" Johnny spoke up timidly. Darry looked over at him. Even though he was the same age as Soda and Steve he was still a lot smaller than them. He actually resembled Ponyboy in stature more so than the boys his own age, which made the way that he had jumped into the fight along side all of them that much more impressive. "Um… what about Pony? You told him you'd be right back."

"Shoot," Darry spat. He had almost forgotten about leaving Pony alone. He sighed. "Alright Soda, let's go. Maybe we can get you cleaned up before mom and dad get home. Maybe keep mom from havin' a stroke at the sight of you."

"C'mon, Johnny," Two-Bit said, slappin' him on the shoulder. "I gotta ice my lip. If you come over I bet my mom'll get you some leftovers." Johnny gave him a shy smile as he followed him away from the lot.

Darry glanced over at Steve who was standing awkwardly, seeming unsure where he should go. Darry knew that he didn't want to go home. He sighed. "C'mon, Steve," he said. "We'll get you some ice for that eye."

Darry led Soda along with Steve in tow as they headed back up the street. He was desperately hoping that for once Pony had listened to him and stayed put. If he disappeared while Darry was supposed to be watching him he didn't even know what his parents would do to him. He wanted to walk faster but unfortunately he had to go at Soda's pace who was still hunched over awkwardly. Darry had his hand on Soda's back leading him along but his eyes were already searching the area up ahead, anxious for their house to come back in to view.

Finally he spotted the house. He searched the porch immediately and saw two figures. He was confused for a moment until his eyes wandered and spotted the truck in the driveway.

Dad was home.

Darry felt his stomach fall. Their father was standing on the porch, speaking with Ponyboy who was at the very least still thankfully standing right where Darry had left him. Whatever he was talking to Pony about he looked concerned and confused. Darry didn't feel good about getting caught leaving Pony by himself. Darry continued to lead Soda carefully to the house with Steve following behind. He knew there was nothing to do but face what was coming.

As they started up the walk in front of the house his father turned and spotted them. A look of horror crossed his face as his gaze took in the group. He had descended the stairs in a second and ran up to them. "What happened?" He didn't sound angry, just worried. He immediately dropped to a knee in front of Soda – who clearly had the worst of the injuries – to get a better look at him.

"Soda was down at the lot with Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny when some older kids came and started givin' them trouble," Darry tried to explain as he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "They ended up gettin' into a fight. Johnny came and told me so I went down there to help them."

Their father frowned at this as he studied his middle son's injuries. "How bad's it hurt, Pepsi-Cola?"

"It don't," Soda said quietly, though his voice shook a bit, betraying the lie.

Their father gave him a small smile that seemed a bit strained. "That's my tough little guy." He stood up and focused Darry. He braced himself, expecting to be yelled at. But his father spoke calmly to him. "Darry, could you take him inside and start cleaning him up? I'm filthy from work. I'll come help you once I get cleaned up."

"Sure," Darry agreed, grateful to get to put off the lecture for now. "C'mon, Soda." Gently he led Soda forward and up the steps of the porch. Steve followed close behind them, staying clear of their father. Steve had always had trust issues with male authority figures, and even though their father had never given him a reason to fear him he was still uncharacteristically quiet when he was around.

Pony watched them with wide eyes as they passed by him. "I stayed put. Just like you said."

"Yeah, okay," Darry mumbled as he led Soda into the house. He had bigger things to worry about right now.

Once inside Darry sent Steve to the kitchen to get some ice for his eye while he led Soda right to the hallway bathroom. He flipped on the light before closing the lid of the toilet for Soda to sit on top of. He turned toward the sink to get a washcloth and antiseptic and caught sight of a figure in the doorway. Pony had followed them.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Pony asked, looking shaken by the sight of their middle brother covered in so much blood.

Darry attempted to give him a reassuring smile, seeing how frightened he was. "He'll be fine. We'll clean him up and he'll be good as new, don't you worry."

Darry wet the washcloth as he turned back to Soda, who was quieter than he had ever been. Usually you couldn't get the kid to shut up. This certainly wasn't the first time this ten-year-old had been in a fight. But it was the first time he had been hurt like this in a fight. Darry carefully pulled Soda's hands away from his face and then started to wipe the blood away as gently as he could, though Soda still winced every time the cloth touched his skin. He was blinking away tears though, refusing to cry.

Pony had stepped closer to get a look at the damage. "Why would anyone wanna hurt Soda?" Pony questioned, honestly confused by the concept. That wasn't surprising though. He idolized their middle brother.

"Maybe because he can't seem to keep his smart mouth shut," Darry said lightly, giving Soda a smile.

Soda couldn't seem to help it as he cracked a small smile. "They started it," he said in a small voice.

"Oh, I'm sure," Darry said sarcastically as he made a big show of rolling his eyes, mostly just to egg his brother on.

Soda's smile grew, a glimpse of the mischievous kid they all knew so well shining in his eyes. "They did!" he insisted a bit more enthusiastically. Suddenly he was launching into a story that differed quiet a bit from what Darry knew had actually happened. Instead of five Socs suddenly there were ten and Soda had taken on four at once. Ponyboy was clearly riveted by the story as he moved even closer. The more Soda spoke the more he began to fidget, slowly becoming the hyperactive kid that he normally was. The faster he spoke the more difficult it became to clean the blood off of his face and sanitize his wounds to prevent infection, but Darry didn't dare complain. Soda suddenly seemed so much more like himself and seemed too distracted to notice the sting of the antiseptic and that was enough for him.

He was so focused on the task at hand that he hadn't noticed another figure in the doorway of the bathroom, watching the scene.

"How's he look?"

Darry jumped at the sound of his father's voice. Suddenly he was reminded of his fears of being in trouble for leaving Pony home alone. "I've got him all cleaned up," Darry informed him as he stood up and observed his little brother. His nose had finally stopped bleeding and Darry had managed to clean up all of the blood from his face, neck and hands. His nose was swelling up though and the scrapes around his mouth still looked painful. He also still had quite a bit of blood on his t-shirt.

Their father walked into the small bathroom and Darry slipped past him back toward the hallway to make room. He turned around and watched his father kneel down in front of Soda and gently feel the bridge of his nose. "It doesn't feel broken," he told him. "It probably just needs some ice." He glanced over at Pony who was still hovering nearby. "Hey, Ponyboy, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure!" Pony said, looking excited at the idea of being included.

"Can you take Soda out to the kitchen and help him get some ice for his nose?"

"Uh-huh!" Pony agreed. He took Soda by the hand and the two of them headed back out of the bathroom and toward the kitchen.

Their father sighed as he watched them go. Suddenly he looked worn as he ran a hand through his hair. Darry shifted uncomfortably, unsure what he should do. Clearly his father had sent the two youngest away for a reason and Darry wasn't sure if it was okay for him to leave or not. After a minute his father turned and started cleaning up the mess in the bathroom.

"I can do that," Darry offered as he walked into the room again.

His father gave him a smile but it seemed strained. Darry quickly looked away, convinced that it was because he was angry with him. "Thank you, Darry," he said as he stepped back to let Darry through. There was an awkward silence for a minute as Darry began to clean up. Then his father spoke again, his voice much more gently than Darry expected it to be. "You're a real good brother, you know that?"

Darry gave a start. It wasn't at all what he had expected to hear. "But… but I left Pony by himself," he pointed out, confused by the compliment. He had been so sure he had messed up. "You told me to never ever do that."

His father nodded. "I did say that," he admitted. "But given the situation today it was the right thing to do. You had to look after Soda and taking Pony with you wouldn't have been good." He paused. "I know we put a lot of responsibilities on your shoulders and we've been doing that for years. It's not always fair for you. And I'm sorry for that."

Darry could only stare. His parents had been leaving him in charge of his younger brother since he was nine. He never really thought there was anything odd about that. It was just what he was supposed to do as a big brother. It would be years before he realized that leaving a nine year old home alone and in charge of his five and three year old brothers wasn't something that was considered okay.

Darry met his father's eyes and could tell that something was off. He had thought the strain in his features was because he was angry with him, but now it was clear that that wasn't it. Slowly he started to put the pieces together as something very important dawned on him.

"Dad… why're you home so early?" In all the stress from what had happened that afternoon he had failed to really take notice of the fact that their father was home before their mother. That almost never happened.

His father looked at him and sighed heavily. "Don't tell your brothers," he said softly, glancing toward the door to make sure they were still alone. "I don't want to worry them. But… I was laid off from the warehouse today."

Darry's eyes widened at this. He knew that they barely got by as it was, which is why both of their parents worked so much. To have his father lose his job could be devastating for their family. Darry opened his mouth several times but couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's gonna be okay, though," his father went on to assure him. "I'll get another job. I just want you to know in case we need you to watch over your brothers more. Your mother will probably have to pick up more hours at the diner and I'm gonna be out job huntin' for a while. We may need you to watch them on some weekends too."

Darry nodded. "Yeah, I'll look after them." He paused, thoughtful for a moment. "But maybe I could get a job after school or somethin'. That way I could help out and mom wouldn't have to work so much."

His father was already shaking his head though. "No. We need you home to look after Soda and Pony."

"But Soda could look after Pony," Darry insisted. "I was lookin' after the two of them when I was his age. All Pony likes to do these days is sit on the floor and color or watch TV anyway. He's way easier to keep track of than he used to be."

His father gave him a sad smile, but he shook his head again. "Your mom and I would rather have you watchin' the boys. Sodapop doesn't have your sense of responsibility yet. I swear you turned thirty on your fourth birthday."

Darry smiled as he snorted a laugh. "Well, that was right around when Soda was born, wasn't it? That kid can age anybody."

"Yes he can," he confirmed with a knowing smile as he nodded. Suddenly he had a look of pride on his face, which briefly replaced the lines of stress that were there just a minute before. He reached out and placed a hand on Darry's shoulder. "You just focus on looking out for your younger brothers, okay? If you can do that then that'll be more than enough. Me and your mom will figure out the rest." Darry nodded his understanding. "Now, why don't you go find Sodapop and see if you can dig him up a clean shirt? Your mother will be home any minute and I want a chance to talk to her before she sees him."

"Sure," Darry agreed.

He started to leave but paused as his father spoke again. "Thank you, Darry. For all that you do for this family."

Darry grinned, a feeling of pride rushing through him knowing how much his dad appreciated what he did.

The feeling didn't last though. There was too much to worry about. As he left the bathroom to go track down Soda he felt his mind racing with the information that he had just learned. Things had never been easy for their family. He knew that better than his brothers did even if he didn't quite understand why things were so difficult for them. But they had always gotten by before and Darry never had a reason to doubt the word of his parents.

And he could take comfort in knowing that if nothing else his dad felt that he was doing right by his brothers.


End file.
